Question: How many integers between 100 and 300 have both 11 and 8 as factors?
Answer: The only numbers that have 11 and 8 as a factor are multiples of 88.  If we list the first few multiples of 88: $$88,176,264,352,...$$ we can see that there are exactly $\boxed{2}$ between 100 and 300.